


what a good nap means

by cant_relate



Series: only two people in hq deserve kids but they all have at least one [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Yahaba has a fucking panic attack, but like, it's not real, its an overprotective parental panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_relate/pseuds/cant_relate
Summary: Yahaba doesn't take naps; he's far too busy for those.





	what a good nap means

**Author's Note:**

> or, as i like to summarize this: "lmao yahaba calm down"

Yahaba never really took naps. With three children and his husband overseas, he never had the time. But the baby was down for a nap, and the other two were in their rooms doing whatever a thirteen and ten year old did, and Yahaba was good for  _ at least _ twenty minutes. He hoped. So, lying down, he closed his eyes and was off in seconds.

Yahaba had had a good nap. A  _ really _ good nap. He checked his bedside clock, and was surprised to see that he dropped off for a whole two hours. 

He must’ve been more tired than he thought.

It was kind of a miracle, to sleep two whole hours with no interruptions, no babies crying, nobody jumping on him… 

It was a good nap and it  _ terrified the fuck _ out of Yahaba.

As soon as he registered a completely silent house, he ripped the covers off of himself and jumped out of bed.

He checked his oldest child’s room first. Hisae’s room was moderately clean for a thirteen year old; she had ‘made her bed’ by hastily throwing the covers over it and arranging the pillows to be somewhat presentable, but she wasn’t atop it, or at her desk, or on her windowsill. It was odd not seeing her in her room with her laptop and that only added to Yahaba’s growing panic.

Throwing open his second child’s door, it was peculiarly clean. There were none of Masahiro’s chemistry sets on the floor, and all of his books were in order, and  _ oh my god someone stole my children and forced them to clean their rooms unprompted what the fuck- _

Yahaba practically rammed his youngest child’s door open. The changing table was cleaned up and there were a couple toys on the floor, but the father didn’t notice. He zeroed in on the empty crib that didn’t hold his precious Akio, and his anxiety kicked into overdrive.

“ _ Where the fuck are my children? _ ” Yahaba ran down the hallway, flying down the stairs. He made a quick sweep of the kitchen and dining room, before hearing a muffled giggle through the door to the living room. He paused, listening harder, and it wasn’t long before another giggle came through. Yahaba could have cried with relief; there was no doubting that the laugh belonged to Akio. He pressed his ear to the door and closed his eyes, concentrating, and heard another voice, much deeper than any of Yahaba’s kids. Another spike of fear shot through his spine, and just as Yahaba was about to run to get a kitchen knife before valiantly saving his children from a masked murderer who was bribing them with treats and invalid promises, that deep voice laughed. It was quiet and as if a laugh could be thoughtful, smooth and lovely.

After the stressful past two minutes of waking up refreshed, losing his children, and finding they’ve been kidnapped inside his own living room, Yahaba couldn’t really help the tears that came to his eyes. He didn’t mean to let out a choked sob, and he didn’t mean for his knees to buckle, and he didn’t mean for his elbow to knock against the door as he brought his hand up to his mouth. He closed his eyes, rubbing them over and over, thinking that this was just  _ too good a dream  _ before the door swung open.

“What are you doing?” the voice asked, and Yahaba looked up to find two softened brown eyes peering down at him.

“How are you here?” Yahaba said tearfully. Kyoutani opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a loud sigh from Hisae. 

“Dad, he was in America for like, two months. We called him often. You’re overreacting.” She rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out, even though she still had a slight smile on her face.

“Yeah, Dad, you’re overreacting,” Masahiro echoed, though he was busy flipping through a new book. The baby gurgled from Kyoutani’s arms and Yahaba smiled, wiping at his eyes.

“It’s been a hell of a long time to me, okay?” he defended himself, wrapping an arm around his husband’s neck in a hug. 

“I really missed you, Kentarou,” he whispered and he felt Kentarou laugh.

“I missed you too,” he said, placing a kiss against Yahaba’s mouth with a smile. “But I wasn’t really gone that long.”

The children laughed at the indignant sound Yahaba let out, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be anything other than blisteringly happy.

Maybe he should take naps more often.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little thingy! i'm hopefully going to be adding more stories of different ships and their children so stay tuned lmao.
> 
> hit me up on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/neqoma) or [tumblr](https://neqoma.tumblr.com) to talk headcannons and who i should do next.
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated; thank you for reading! xx


End file.
